


Showman

by Killuascreamer



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bits of Sticky Love, Human, M/M, Musical, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killuascreamer/pseuds/Killuascreamer
Summary: A re-write/make of the movie "The Greatest Showman"! Megatron is your Showman, and Starscream is the his partner, leaving the rest of the amazing cast to various humanoid bots, filling in the shoes of their appropriate personalities. You'll have to read and see who your favorite bot portrays. Warning their will be some Mpreg.





	1. Pre-View

**Author's Note:**

> MegatronXStarscream Human  
> I do not own the song, or the characters.

Chapter 00: Pre-View

Megaton sat next Starscream, having picked up the smaller male from the opera house, taking him to a bar in hopes to get the red head to agree to his terms.

The bartender slid a set of shot glasses to the two, Megatron and Starscream picked up the glasses, taking in the liquid, setting them down, setting up a small beat,

"Right here, right now, I put the offer out. I don't want to chase you down," Megatron ran his fingers across the table "I know you see it, You run with me" he pointed to Starscream then himself "And I can cut you free" he made a scissor like motion with his fingers as he continued "Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in"

Megatron tapped the counter flicking a coin to the bartender and he slid them two more drinks. "So trade that typical for something colorful" Megatron flipped Starscream's black tie "And if it's crazy, live a little crazy. You can play it sensible, a king of conventional! Or you can risk it all and see"

Megatron stood up from the stool and walked toward the empty main lounge of the tavern and slid around the floor, dancing to the beat he and Starscream started.

"Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play. 'Cause I got what you need" he climbed up onto a chair and jumped onto the table next to him "So come with me and take the ride. It'll take you to the other side" he held out his hand to the still sitting Starscream. "'Cause you can do like you do. Or you can do like me" he retracted his arm and pulled at his vest, popping the soft cotton material off his chest. "Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key! Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly. It'll take you to the other side" Megatron jumped from the table and held out his hand back out to Starscream.

Starscream eyed the hand, fingers twitching at his side wanting to take it, but that was stupid. His voice played to the beat Megatron had started singing in.

"Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in. Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen" Starscream slapped the hand away as he stood up, red eyes carefully watching the silver haired man before him. "So thanks, but no. I think I'm good to go" Starscream walked to the coat rack at the front of the tavern. but he stopped halfway there "'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in" he looked back to Megatron, "Now I admire you, and that whole show you do" He pointed to the silver haired male and waved his hand in a circle patteren, walking back toward him "You're onto something, really it's something" he returned to next to Megatron and looked at the bar. "But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells" Starscream brushed the shells of the counter top "I'll have to leave that up to you" Starscream jabbed Megatron in the chest and spun around on his heel with a smirk.

Starscream found himself mimicking the larger male and jumped onto a chair next next to a table "Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play. 'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride" He slid onto the table top, his high heels clicked as he tapped it against the hard tabletop. "I don't need to see the other side. So go and do like you do" he shook his hand at Megatron, shooing him before his long fingers flicked to the side "I'm good to do like me" he popped his vest just as Megatron had done before "Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key! Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine" he jumped from the table and walked back toward Megatron "I don't need to see the other side"

Starscream arm raised as he walked by, as if saying goodbye without looking back. Megatron grasped Starscream wrist, preventing him from leaving, his large hand covering up most of the thin males forearm.

"Now is this really how you like to spend your days? Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?" He asked, letting the wrist free.

Starscream grasped the spot Megatron touched him, shaking off his blush, turning to Megatron in a mild anger "If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town" Spite was laced in his words, "Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns" he shoved Megatron's chest, not enough force to move the large male, but enough to hopefully get Megatron to realize he was serious about not joining him.

Megatron looked down at Starscream, a hand moving to rest on Starscreams hip. "But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little" Megatron smile softly down at the red head, watching the red eyes before him starting to widen. "Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll wake you up and cure your aching" He leaned down a little, hand sliding behind Starscream's hips, resting against the small of his back, hearing Starscream gulp loudly and his face flush made Megatron smirk, showing off his fangs. "Take your walls and start 'em breaking" he leaned down more, lips coming to hover over the red heads "Now that's a deal that seems worth takin'"

Before he could seal it Starscream shoved him back "But I guess I'll leave that up to you" he said a sad look in his eyes as Starscream looked ready to bolt.

Starscream bit his lower lip before taking a deep breath looking up at Megatron, composure regained.

"Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly. So what percentage of the show would I be taking?" Starscream took a step back and looked up at the other.

Megatron looked a little shocked but chuckled "Well. Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action. I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen" Holding out his hand

Starscream looked insulted and laughed "I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine"

Megatron let out a loud laugh "Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?"

Starscream's lips flattened "Fifteen"

Megatron smirked "I'd do eight"

Starscream glared, jaw clenching "Twelve"

Megatron shrugged with a smug look "Maybe nine"

Starscream looked away from Megatron and held out his hand "Ten!"

Starscream made a silent cry as Megatron took his hand and pulled him close, twisting him around his back hitting against Megatron's chest, both smiling at one another.

Both starting to sing with another, voices harmonizing rather perfectly "Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play. 'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride to the other side"

Starscream let Megatron hold him close, "So if you do like I do. So if you do like me!" Both gesturing the same way, the back of Starscream's hips grinding a little against Megatron "Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key" Starscream pulled away from Megatron, his hand getting caught, fingers interlocking "Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly! We're going to the other side" Starscream let himself smile happily as he looked up at Megatron as he was spun around again, as they danced to the beat they created.

"So if you do like I do" Starscream said taking off his tie

"To the other side" Megatron watched the fabric fly and smirked

"So if you do like me" Starscream smiled

"We're going to the other side" Megatron took a step forward, grabbing Starscream once more, pulling him close. "'Cause if we do we're going to the other side! We're going to the other side"

They both stopped limbs tangled around one another, lips moments from locking.


	2. Million Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song, or the characters.

The room was dark, a silhouette of a large framed, well dressed man stood in the middle of the large room, a cane positioned between his wide stance. A set of large white lights flicked on, illuminating the red and white tent above, casting a red tinted light onto him, not nearly enough to give definition to his features.

A beat of claps filled the air, the loud roar creating a tempo for the ringmaster,

"Ladies and Gents this is the moment you've waited for!"

The man said, his deep, commanding voice projecting around the room, penetrating the claps.

"Taking your breath, stealing your mind, All that was real is left behind"

His fanged smile illuminated in the dim light "So tell me do you want to go?"

The lights spun around him, showing the tent off in it's full glory, showing everything but his face,

As the song continued the mans voice was joined by the circus cast "Where it's covered in all the colored lights, Where the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true, it's taking over you" His voice dominated the crowd "And the sun can't stop us now!"

He swung his body to the side, hand out stretched to nothing "It's everything you ever want! It's everything you ever need" A hand took his and his eyes moved to look at the shadowed thin fingers "And it's here right in front of you" His eyes went up the arm and looked at the shadowed face, soft features, and the face held a smile, orange eyes glinting in the swirling light.

The owner of the eyes voice filled his ears, "This is where you wanna be!"

The spot light above them went on and illuminated everything around him, but before his eyes could adjust to the new light he awoke.

...

A young silver haired boy sat up from his bed, sweat beading down on his chin,

"That dream again!" he mumbled to himself, he looked at his hand that had been held in his dream. It was shaking. "Who are you?" he growled clenching his fist. "My destiny?" he brought himself up to sit at the edge of his bed. Thin legs reached the ground, his body felt heavy.

He sat there for a moment, deep in thought. He stood slowly and dusted off his cloths, though to no avail, they were still dirty. His mind desperate to know the face of the one who took his hand. Or, was that ringmaster even him? This fever dream had taken a hold of his nights for the last year, was it normal for a ten year old to have such dreams of the future?

"Megatron, come on boy, come eat."

The voice brought him back to reality. Silver hair fell over his eyes as he looked up. He let out a low sigh and made his way toward the tiny kitchen. "Morning father" he said pushing back his bangs, "Who is the costumer today?" he asked looking up at his father, holding his bangs in place.

"A very rich man named ShootingStar. Now, listen, I need this, he will pay us a lot of money! Be on your best behavior." Megatronus pasused "Understand me?" he hissed.

"Y-Yes Father!" Megatron said recoiling seeing the look in his fathers eyes. A look that he knew meant a beating if he didn't do as he was told.

This was his life, his mother had been killed a few years back, reasons he wouldn't understand until he was much older. Though what he did remember of her made him worried. She was a beast. A wolf to be exact. He bore a few of her features, but over all was human. If the doctor was right he hadn't inherited much of his mother at all, if all remained as it was his fangs were the only tell he was even half. Something he was embarrassed of but didn't let it show, least of all in front of his father.

Megatron ate with his father. A quiet meal that they shared most mornings. Once they were finished Megatron followed his father to the car. A car that normally looked about ready to fall apart, his father must have paid to get it fixed up for this job. He climbed into passenger side, the inside was the same. Megatron's seat was falling apart, however it didn't bother him, he was used to it. He watched as his father loaded the fabrics into the back seat before they went on their way.

Megatron watched as the houses rolled by. Changing from broken and run down to luxurious and huge. The ride was long, it was quite, and Megatron enjoyed it. It gave him time to think, to dream. Though as he watched the world move by it the trip didn't seem all that long, at last long enough to really understand the meaning of his dream.

Once at their destination, Megatron got out of the car, fixing his pants, and caught sight of his toes though his shoes, he sighed, wiggling the material. His father was going to be mad he was going to need new cloths soon.

"Megatron, grab the fabric!"

The words snapped him out of his trance and he climbed over the seat, collecting the fabrics as his father went to announce their arrival to the man on the house.

He stood still and proper watching his tailor father work, he was able to do this for an hour before he couldn't take any longer. There was something more interesting, the child sitting in the next room learning how to be a 'lady'. He had fought looking, but he failed to do it any longer, he looked and felt his heart skip a beat.

Red hair. lightly tanned skin. Beautiful. Simply Beautiful. That was the only word that could describe him. His hair was tied back into a perfect tail that rested about half way down his back, and his expression, his expression was annoyed?

Megatron held back a laugh. Catching the attention of the red head. Their eyes locked, Orange? ORANGE! Megatron could hear his heart in his ears. It was the same color as the one in his dream. Was this proper lady the one from his dream? No. There was no way. Was there?

"Now, PINKY OUT!" the woman next to the redhead barked at the young male who all but refused to do as he was told. "No slurping" she rambled on.

Megatron looked around for a moment, finding what he wanted he pulled a pin-cushion out of it's holder making a makeshift cup from it. He held back a laugh as he put a small bit of fabric on one of the edges, he kept eye contact as he slurped the fabric into his mouth, and let out a laugh, unable to hold it in any longer.

The red head slip out the tea in his mouth and laughed loudly. The warm liquid covered the table and himself as his cheeks gained a tint of pink.

"STARSCREAM!" The man of the house shouted.

The red head gasped and got down from the table and made his way toward his father. His head hung low as he approached him.

"Is this how we have taught you?" ShootingStar questioned his son "Look at your garments" he said angrily.

"S-Sir, please, it was my fault. I made him laugh!" Megatron spoke up, hand grasping onto Starscreams.

Starscream looked at Megatron and felt his cheeks grow hot. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by his father.

"Thank you for owning up to it. That is very mature of you" ShootingStar smiled warmly before slapping Megatron hard across the face. "Go to your room Starscream" He growled to his son before turning to Megatron, grabbing the boy by his shoulders "And YOU, stay away from my son!" he then turned his back on the kids and rejoined Megatron's father.

Starscream looked about to cry "Sorry" He said before looking to his father and running off to his room.

Megatron felt his heart twist in pain. Between the pain in his cheek where he was hit, and the fact he wasn't sure why the red head was going to cry. He blamed himself. If he hadn't done that Starscream wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Though he knew for a fact that that slap from ShootingStar was going to be the least of his physical pain that night. Though he was happy that his father didn't loose the costumer for his poor choice.

The next day, Megatron and his father returned to the Star manor.

Megatron was allowed to leave the manor and look around while his father continued to work.

The young male soon found himself out back over looking a beach. It was so huge, so clear, the white sand and crystal ocean. He was entranced for a time, how he wasn't sure. But he was lost in thought, and despite his desperate attempt he couldn't get himself to stop wanting to share the dreams he held in his heart with the red headed breeder he had met the day before. For the first time he truly felt normal. A smile pulled on his lips.

He gave a start when a hand grasped onto his, he spun around red eyes wide.

Starscream giggled "I'm happy you came back!" he said, orange eyes glinting behind his red bangs.

Megatron felt his heart beat faster, feeling as if it would explode from his chest. "Y-Yeah!" His smile twisted into confusion then into fear "Your father doesn't want me near you though" he paused "You should go before you get found" he said trying to take his hand back.

Starscream held tighter and smiled "Papa is a cold man. He has been my whole life. I killed my mother when I was born, so he is trying to make sure I am married to the right family. I don't care though. I am my own breeder!" Starscream puffed a little with pride "I don't need him to tell me who to love!" he said with a genuine smile. That smile fell as quickly as he appeared when a thought encroached on him. "Though, he's sending me to boarding school soon." He bit his lower lip "Even so, I don't think I'd see you after your father is done with mine regardless" he said, eyes glazed with tears.

Megatron held tight to Starscream's hand "I don't care what your father says! Or how long it takes for you to get back! I will wait for you!" Megatron said firmly, putting on the best smile he could, fangs clear as his lips pulled apart.

Starscream was taken aback and let out a soft laugh "Sounds like the start to a perfect dream!" he said, smiling happily. "Just promise you wont stop smiling, no matter how large your fangs grow!" said.

Megatron's smile almost fell but couldn't help his smile turning more genuine as he linked his fingers with Starscream and tugged the boy a long. "Promise!" he said firmly.

The two of them ran along the beach.

"Every night I lie in bed" Megatron looked at Starscream as they walked down the beach, "The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake" He softly sang to a tune in his mind.

"I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take!" he turned to meet Starscream's eye and smiled warmly.

"A million dreams for the world we're gonna make!" Starscream sang the last line with Megatron, matching the same song, the same smile on his face.

The summer quickly fell into the fall, and not only did Megatron's fathers work come to an end, Starscream was sent off.

Despite the distance the two wrote to one another as often as possible.

Megatron's life was tossed upside down with the loss of Starscream, but it hit home exactly how alone he was when his father fell ill and died at the beginning of winter. Leaving him homeless and struggling to make it though the day.

One desperate day he stole a loaf of bread, he ran fast and hard, but as he turned the corner he was cut off by the baker, the man taking the loaf back. Megatron held his stomach and sobbed softly, having had nothing to eat for the past few days.

A soft sound made him look up. A deformed man held out an apple to him "Here" the voice was kind, the smile soft despite his deformed features, eyes a silvery color.

Megatron reached out and took the apple, as he looked up from the red object in his hand he realized the man was walking away. "T-Thank you!" he called out after him, a smile on his face. Megatron happily ate the apple. He walked around a few found energy filling his body, mind going over his million dreams, and finding that he needed to get stronger, he had to be someone that Starscream would be happy to come home to.

He walked down the street, when a man yelling about the railroad caught his attention.

"Three meals a day and a warm place to sleep! This is all you will find working on the railroad!"

Megatron went to the man and signed up. Spending the next eight years working there.

...

The now eighteen year old Meagtron walked down the long dirt road, finding himself returning to a familiar home. This time, however he was dressed in a nice suit and head held high. He was no longer the skinny child, his body had grown large and strong. His features were similar to his fathers but held the sharp angels of his beast mother. Handsome he had been called, but he was also often called Wild. But what he heard most was 'Crazy'.

"I am here for your son!" he said with a cocky smile on his face as he stared down at ShootingStar.

"He'll be back, this is the life he wants, not in some shabby run down piece of shit you will offer him" ShootingStar hissed, turning to see Starscream running down the stairs, luggage in hand.

Starscream smiled happily grabbing onto Megatron's hand, as the silver haired male took his luggage.

Megatron had grown far more then he had realized, but couldn't stop a soft laugh realizing that Starscream had only grown to come up to the middle of his chest. His heart swelled with pride and knowing that the red head never stopped smiling, despite all that the next few months held in store for them.

They had a small wedding. Though it all Starscream never felt that he needed to return home, content and happy following Megatron to the end of time if he had to. He loved the silver haired half-breed, and he wouldn't have life any different then it was at that moment.

Life wasn't easy, neither had ever thought that life would give them an easy path, with yet another job loss Megatron struggled to get used to another new job, the third in the last month.

One stormy night, when life finally seemed to look at them a little more favorably, Starscream pushed his forehead to Megatron and started to sing a soft song, a song that he never once forgot since he was small.

"Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake"

Megatron smiled at Starscream and sang along "A million dreams, a million dreams. I think what the world could be a vision of the one I see! A million dreams is all it's gonna take! A million dreams of the world we're gonna make!"

Starscream took Megatron's hand and pressed it into his stomach "For the world we're going to make!" he said with joyful tears clinging to his eyelashes.

Megatron's eyes widened and he smiled happily hugging his wife close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter 1: Million Dreams  
> Up Next: Chapter 2: Lets buy a Museum!
> 
> *Song one: "The Greatest Show"  
> Performed By: Hugh Jackman  
> Featuring the Voices of: Zendaya, Keala Settle & Zac Efron  
> Written By: Ryan Lewis, Justin Paul & Benj Pasek
> 
> *Song two: "A Million Dreams"  
> Performed By: Ellis Rubin, Hugh Jackman & Michelle Ingrid Williams  
> Written By: Justin Paul & Benj Pasek


	3. Lets buy a Museum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all!

Showman  
Chapter 2: Lets buy a Museum!  
...  
Starscream ran after his husband, grabbing onto his sleeve, stopping the much taller male.

"You forgot your lunch!" he laughed as Megatron looked at him "Oh, and it's the twins birthday, don't be too late okay!" Starscream smiled, standing on his toes to give the much taller male a kiss.

Megatron pushed Starscream's bangs back and kissed his forehead "Got it! I'll see about getting off early!" he said taking his lunch and waving to his wife as he left.  
Starscream blushed a bit. They had been married thirteen years and yet the small gestures between them made him giddy as if they were still newly weds.  
He ran up the stairs, "Million dreams!" he hummbed as he danced to a song in his head as he went to make his still sleeping children breakfast.

"Mommy is happy!" the silver haired boy giggled to his blue haired twin, "Wonder what Daddy did to him!"

The blue haired one shrugged "Who knows!" he said with a bored expression.

The shorter twin puffed his cheeks and ran into the small dining room "Mommy, Blurr is being mean!" he tattled, pointing to the hallway were Blurr was standing. Blurr's mess of blue hair covering any expression he may have had.

"Drift, not this early please! Besides, it's your birthday, please be kind to one another!" Starscream laughed, pushing the boys hair back, he leaned down kissing the now exposed forehead "Now, why don't you set the table Drift! And maybe try acting your age!" he smiled lovingly.

Drift frowned "FINE!" He pouted as he got down a few plates and brought them to the table. "So, we're free from school today right?" he asked realizing that he and Blurr hadn't been woken up with the sun.

Starscream nodded "Yes, I dropped off a note to the school yesterday saying that you'd be absent today!" he said.

"Yes!" Drift said, a smile on his face that reminded Starscream of his own youth. It was the same smile he got when he was handed a letter from Megatron. To be so excited to be excused from school made him that happy maybe Starscream really should have just home schooled his twins.

"To be young again!" he laughed. He plated the eggs and pancakes, bringing them to the table "Happy birthday my two boys!" He sat between them. His eyes glanced between them, orange eyes taking in all the features of the two, mind running wild with images of them growing up, "You two have so much of your father in you!" he laughed.

Drift looked at his mother, pancakes filling his mouth making them puff out, syrup dripping down his chin "Ya 'tink so?" he asked mouth full.

"Yes, my silver-haired beauty!" Starscream smiled, moving the hair away from his sons mouth before it got syrup on it.

Blurr shook his head, bangs parting just enough to show off his burning red eyes. Doing the opposite of his twin and neatly ate. "Come on Drift, why be so primitive in the eating?" he asked. "I mean, I know we're a third beast, doesn't mean we have to act it" he said spitefully.

Drift pouted, finishing what was in his mouth "Well, we're not high class either, so no need to eat neatly" he said.

Starscream sat back and smiled sadly. Drift words reminding him he hadn't seen his father since the night he ran off with Megatron thirteen years ago.

"Be grateful of that! Boarding School was SO boring, your fathers letters where the only highlight of those eight years!" Starscream said, an annoyed tone in his voice. He really didn't miss those years, having always wished he was able to stay near and be with Megatron.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot you came from that kind of life!" Drift smiled, a thing that quickly fell looking at the expression on his mothers face. He reached out and took his mothers slender hand, his white, almost alabaster skin clashing with the dark tan of his mother "Don't worry, grandfather would be annoyed with me anyway!" he said sadly.

Drift was a step above albino. He was an outcast were ever he went, and it took a very angry Megatron to even get him into school.  
"I'm no prize either dear brother" Blurr said, angrily eating more food.

Blurr however was the opposite, taking on the tan features of his mothers family, however, his condition was a little less noticeable, until he smiled. He had a set of large fangs. If you were able to ignore those you'd think he was normal, until one looked him in the eye long enough it would become recognized that his pupils were slits.

As Blurr saw it, a curse he got from his father. A thing he'd never admit to him though. He loved his father, his mother, and twin. His short comings would never be something he'd hold over his family.

Other then their abnormal appearances their beast blood made it so that both twins had a flexibility that most found disgusting.  
Blurr wished that one day his brother would be seen for his beauty and grace, not for his white completion. Drift who was the breeder, he was the one that deserved life to give him love. He, however, was doomed. He hid his pointed ears behind his long bangs, he clipped his claws every night and prayed he'd never laugh or was looked at for to long. He hid. It was all that felt right to him.

Beasts were low class. No. Lower than low. Blurr had always been one who was subject to the same ridicule as any one beast.  
He'd be lucky that in puberty his body would become more normal, more human. Though there was a chance that he'd become the beast within that he feared so much. He only wished either way it happened that his parents would keep him safe and warm and that he'd never hurt his family for being such a creature. He also wished that no one judged Drift if he did become a full beast.

The only love he needed was from his family, no one else. Right?  
...  
Megaron pulled a lever, letting out a loud sigh as he punctured the ticket and put it to the side, he picked up his coffee, taking a large drink. He set down his cup as a man walked past him. He quickly got up "Sir, do you have a minute!?" He asked following him to the front of the office "Cause I have an idea to make the company. . ." he was cut off as he was handed a pink slip.

"What company?" the man asked.

"Bankrupt?" Megatron said in a fear. What? NO! Not today! "But, what about all the ships in the south Kaon sea?"

"Yes, the bottom of the south Kaon sea!" he chuckled "A nasty storm came and took them all out" he sighed, "Everyone pack up, you're all dismissed!" the man said before walking away.

Megatron went to his desk, head low. What was he going to tell Starscream and his kids? He started to pack things up, holding up the deed to the ships in the Kaon sea, no, the bottom of the south Kaon sea. His eyes widened, he glanced around before slipping the deed into his box, an idea playing though his mind.  
He'd run it by Starscream after the kids were asleep.

Megatron slumped his way home, it was sunset, a time he was hoping to leave anyway, but he didn't want to leave like this. He climbed up the stairs to his home, stopping at the door only for a moment when he heard laughter coming from the roof. He continued his way up and pushed past one of the hanging sheets and paused, watching his wife and twins playing. He silently watched with a gentle, loving smile.

Drift jumped onto one of the ducts and made a bow shot at Starscream who was behind it. Starscream fell over, pretending to die. Blurr went up behind his twin and picked him up and spun him around.

"Daddy!" Drift said with a laugh, "Blurr, down! Daddies home!" he said once Blurr set him down he ran to his father, jumping from the ground to easily be caught by his father, his feet floating easily three feet off the ground before landing in his fathers arms.

"Drift! My lovely little boy! How was your day!?" Megatron asked, nuzzling into Drift's neck.

"It was fun! We've been playing and hanging out all day!" Drift explained nuzzling back down into his father.

Blurr nodded "Yeah, it was better then going to hell! I mean school!" Blurr smirked, but quickly made sure his mouth was closed, lips falling into a tight frown.  
Starscream leaned against the air duct before him. "Blurr, please don't, it's just us" he said, a hint of fear in his voice.

Megatron sat down Drift and knelt before Blurr, ruffling his hair "Blurr, no one will ever hate you, smiling or not, don't worry, there will be a day were what you are will no longer be shameful!" he said "Though, when I was young I felt the same way, until I met Starscream! Your mother made me forget I was different!" he pushed up Blurr's lip "Besides, they are not as noticeable as you think, out side of your eyes in the sun no one would ever know what you are!" Megatron explained.

"NOW! A bird told me this morning on my way to work that it was your birthday~!" Megatron smiled. He made his way over and sat next to Starscream.

Drift took his twins hand, he smiled sadly at him before winking "I will never be ashamed of calling you my twin, or be embarrassed by you!" he said.

Blurr looked at Drift and squeezed his hand "Same to you Drift! Thanks!" he said following Drift over to were their parents were sitting.

Megatron opened up his case and looked at his twins "So, while at work, a paperwork passed my desk talking about a very old invention made by Unicron himself, and I had the notion to memorizes the whole thing! Now, I don't have the means of making a full thing, but I can make a small replica of it!" he said striking a match, the glow of the fire playing off his red eyes in the low light.

He lit a candle and covered the candle holder with a punctured cap, he closed the lid and put the contraption on the closed lid, he then spun it. "It's called a wishing container!" the candle light flickered behind the device and made it look like stars danced around them, reflecting off the white sheets behind himself and the twins.  
"Wishing?" Blurr frowned, feeling too old to believe in such things.

"Yes, you say it into the device and it keeps it safe until it comes true!" Megatron explained.

"I want to try first!" Drift said happily raising his hand before moving forward, bending down he whispered "I wish for my brother to smile more!" he said with a smile.  
Megatron looked to Starscream a smile on his face "You Blurr?" He asked.

Blurr sighed "Fine" He walked forward "I wish to be either or, I hate being in the middle" he said, not in a whisper like his twin, but with spite and self hate in his voice.  
Starscream bit his lower lip, tears welling up in his eyes he walked forward, leaning down "I wish for our family to always be happy, no matter what life brings us!" he said. Megatron didn't need to tell him he lost his job, the fact Megatron brought work home meant just that. Ten years in that place meant for a good run. Starscream was content with just that.

Megatron thought for a moment "I wish to have my family stay with me always!" He said.

Blurr pushed his hands into his pockets and turned his back to his family, looking at the lights dancing off the sheet, a soft song escaping his throat  
"Every night I lie in bed, The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake"

Drift looped his arm tough Blurrs and put his head onto his twins shoulder, continuing the song. "I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see. A million Dreams is all it's gonna take!"

Starscream and Megatron shared a look and smiled sadly at one another. Their eyes moved to look at their elder twin, Blurr.

Starscream silently hoped that Blurr became normal, a dark fear in his heart at what would happen if in puberty Blurr became the wolf that he tried to hide so hard. However, he almost for surely knew that their fears would come to be. He also knew that Blurr would come to terms with himself in a time.  
...  
"They are asleep, finally!" Starscream chuckled going into his and Megatron's room, climbing onto the bed, straddling his husband's hips.

Megatron looked up at Starscream, grabbing the thin hips and pulled them closer, feeling his wives sharp hips dig into his chest.

"So, you came home smiling despite losing your job!" He commented, fingers tangling into the silver hair.

Megatron leaned into his wives touch. "Yeah, I got an idea! This requires a trip to the bank, and getting a loan though!" He explained.

Starscream pulled a bit on clump of hair "Loan? What collateral?" he asked

Megatron chuckled "A fleet of ships we now own that are on the bottom of the south Kaon sea!" he smirked, looking up at the perplexed red head "We cleared out the office, I happen to have the deed!" he smirked.

Starscream face went from confused to joy filled "You scoundrel!" he purred.

Megatron reached up and ran his fingers along Starscream's cheek. "Do I get some kind of reward?!" he asked.

Starscream thought, biting his lower lip "Depends, what were you wanting to buy with this loan?" he asked, leaning into the touch, hips lowering and grinding a little into Megatron.

Megatron purred lustfully, hand gripping tight to his wives hip, the other grasping his neck "A dusty and dirty little museum of wax. It just needs a spit shine and a bit of elbow grease and it's worth a fortune!" he said.

Starscream looked at his husband with a skeptical look but licked his lips, ignoring the fear of this plan failing, he didn't run away with this man in hopes of a lavish life style, he just wanted to be with him, no matter the location "Let me know what I can do to help!" Starscream said finally leaning into the large chest.

Megatron smiled down at Starscream and kissed him deeply on the lips "Continue to be my perfect wife, the perfect mother and the most beautiful person in the world!" he said flipping Starscream onto his back, pinning the much smaller male under him, he quickly moved in and bit Starscream's neck.

Starscream let out a gasp on pleasure as his body arched up into Megatron "A million dreams of the world we're gonna make!" he said, a smile on his lips as he looked up at his husband.

"I don't care if they call us crazy, run away with me to a world we design!" Megatron responded kissing his lover, his wife. No, his destiny.

Starscream kissed back, "To the ends of time and back again my love!" he chuckled submitting himself fully to Megatron's will. revealing a face only his husband got to see.

Megatron's chest rumbled with desire and he leaned back in and attacked his wives neck.

Both striped quickly neither wanting to lose the time they had together, both desired for more children, but it wasn't time, not yet, but that didn't stop a little practice!  
...  
The following morning was a slow start, Starscream gasped as his legs gave out on him as he stood from the bed.

Megatron rolled over and looked down at his wife "Happy landing?" he teased.

"S-Shut up! My back hurts okay! You haven't been that aggressive in a long time!" Starscream said, pulling himself up by the bed, head resting on his elbows as he glared at the smiling Megatron.

"Yes, well, you haven't given me such a lustful face in a long time! I couldn't stop myself!" Megatron kissed Starscream's nose and sat up "Though, I should get going to the bank before it gets to late!" he smiled.

Starscream nodded "I'll quickly make you some breakfast, the twins are probably awake by now anyway!" he said gathering all his strength to keep himself from falling again.

"Alright!" Megatron laughed walking with Starscream into the kitchen "I'll go check on the boys" He said walking quietly to the twins room, opening it he peaked into the room, seeing both still asleep he closed the door again "Let them wake naturally, hopefully I'll be back after they eat and we all can go see our new business!" he said kissing Starscream's cheek from behind.

"Sounds good to me!" Starscream smiled finishing up the quick breakfast and handing the plate to Megatron "Now eat! If you don't hurry the boys will wake up before you leave!" he teased.  
...  
End Chapter 2: Lets buy a Museum!  
Up Next: Chapter 3: Runaways


	4. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make some adjustments to our Museum!

Showman  
Chapter 3: Runaways  
...  
"People are going to call us crazy papa!" Drift said looking around the stuffed creatures and wax sculptures around the large interior of the building his father had just bought.

"I don't care! Let them call us Crazy!" Megatron laughed picking up Drift and putting the thin child on his shoulder. "This is a new world for us to design!" he pointed around the room to the different objects "I think of what the world could be! A vision I've had in mind since I was small, and now I'm sharing it with all of you!" He explained.

Drift looked down at his father and looked around, "A million dreams finally come true huh?" He asked, "I can see it!" he smiled.

Starscream put his hands on Blurr's shoulders "How about you? Excited to join us?" He asked.

Blurr shrugged "Sure. Our family isn't one to have a simple and planed life, tightropes have always interested me!" he let out a chuckle.

"Well then, take my hand and I'll never let go! I'll help you along that tightrope!" Starscream said moving in front of Blurr and holding out his hand.

"Just don't let me fall!" he said taking his mothers hand and held tightly.

Starscream smiled at his son and walked around the museum with him, "We will all catch one another if any of us fall! Don't be scared!" he said looking up to Megatron and smiled at him.

Megatron smiled down "So, we'll spend the rest of the day cleaning, we can open for lunch tomorrow and start paying back the bank!" he said  
"Ooh~! I want to clean the elephant!" Drift said raising his hand.

"You are not climbing up onto the elephant Drift" Starscream said, fear in his eyes.

"But, But you said you'd be there to catch me!" Drift frowned down at his mother.

Starscream rolled his eyes "If I'm cleaning, I wont be near you to catch you my love!"

"Fair" Drift pouted, crossing his arms.  
...  
The following afternoon the doors opened. Starscream was running the ticket sales as Drift and Blurr handed out fliers trying to get people in, Megatron inside waiting to show people around.

The first week was slow, hardly making fifty credits. At two credits a ticket that didn't amount to many. It was time for a new idea. But what?

If to make matters worse Blurr had locked himself up, life cutting the boy far down. He now had a tail and sported a set of wolf ears matching his hair. He refused to be seen, even his twin couldn't get under the covers to see him.

Megatron chewed at the end of his pen, scratching his head, deep in thought.

"Live entertainment" Blurr said softly from behind his father. "If you get someone alive running around to draw in people it might be good!" his covers were pulled over his head, only his nose seen behind the shadows.

Megatron looked back at his son and before Blurr could run he snatched him and pulled him close, lifting the twelve year old child onto his knee. "I love it! That may just work!" he said kissing Blurr's hidden forehead.

He silently remembered a dream he had that year leading up to meeting Starscream. That was it! "You really do have your mothers' brain don't you!" he said excitedly "Now, let me look at you my star!" he said

Blurr pulled the makeshift hood down, wolf ears pulled against the top of his head, tail clinging to the side of his leg. His eyes were shut tight but slowly fluttered open and looked up at his father "Star?" he asked.

"The tightrope! Lets teach you and Drift!" he licked his lips as his smile grew "Trapeze! We can get a cast of Runaways to put on acts! Lets make the impossible come true!" Megatron laughed kissing his son again, fingers playing with his ears.

Blurr blushed and pouted, trying to move away "T-This is why I was hiding!" he said, but snorted after a moment, he looked up at his father and showed him a large toothy smile "Lets make the greatest show father! I'll help anyway I can to get the perfect group of individuals!" he said.

Megatron was shocked to see Blurr smile, but grabbed the boys cheeks, "Good! Now, go off to bed! We'll start bright and early!" He said, ruffling Blurr's hair.  
Blurr let out a soft laugh "Right!" he said jumping from his fathers lap, he started to leave, but stopped looking over himself and then looked back to his father "I should get Mom to cut my hair in the morning before we leave huh?" he asked

Megatron looked at Blurr and nodded "If that is what you wish!" he looked over his son "You know, Be proud and own up to who you are! You are perfect! And I am very proud to call you my son!" he said firmly.

Blurr felt a sense of pride well up in his heart and he nodded firmly back to his father "Never again will I be ashamed of my looks! That I promise you Father!" he said, he straightened up his posture, tail becoming relaxed and resting behind him, ears high on his head. He then twisted on his heel and went back into his room.  
...  
The next morning Megatron ran around town with Drift and a hooded Blurr hanging up fliers 'Talent Wanted: Abnormal and extraordinary people wanted of all kinds'  
It was just before noon when Megatron stilled and looked to his sons "Who is that?" he asked.

A soft song filled the air, it was beautiful. But who? Who was it's owner?

Blurr shifted his hood and listened "This way!" he said leading his father and brother toward the laundry mill for an inn. "Here!" he said walking in.

"Sir, you have to leave, you can't be back here!" one of the workers said.

"This wont take long, who is singing" he asked, as he did so the voice stopped.

"Please, go!" a voice said, panic laced in it.

"But your voice is so pretty!" Blurr said going up to the sheet the owner of the voice was behind.

"Listen, I'm looking for talented people, you're voice is wasted here!" Megatron said.

Blurr pulled the sheet back and almost jumped back "Woh"

"No! I don't belong out there!" a red fox protested, ears pulling back in fear.

Megatron smiled "But you're perfect!" he said.

Blurr pulled down his hood, his ears held high and proud on the top of his head. He handed the fox one of his fliers "Please" he said with a smile "You're so pretty!" Blurr added as the fox took the flier from him.

"Museum huh? Sounds fun!" The male said "I'm Knockout by the way! When do I start?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"TONIGHT!" Blurr almost shouted before looking up at his father "Right?" he asked.

"Sure, why not! Come by when you can and we'll get you set up!" Megatron smiled ushering his sons out.  
...  
Megatron sat in his office interviewing a host of people of all kinds as they came to take a part in this 'show' that his flier promised.

Questions and answers exaggerated to meet the expectations of the masses. 550 pounds became 700, 7 feet became 8, at the end of the interviews Megatron had got eight lead acts.

"Heaviest Man Alive!" , "Come see the 8 foot tall Prime" , "The Blind Dagger" were just a few of the titles that he offered, and then there was his main attractions "Genderless Red Fox" and "Youngest Acrobats".

"I need a poster for all of them, I need them plastered on the front of the building and I want the pictures posted on the side of every building! Advertise EVERYWHERE!" Megatron smiled at a set of bird stage hands that he had hired just after opening originally.

Thundercracker shared a look with his twin, Skywarp. They smirked and nodded "Got it boss!"

It took less then a week for everything to be set up and every show was sold out.

Knockout went form the main star to being out shined by the children of the ring master. Though, how could you compete with two cute 12 year olds. One a wolf, that convinced him to join, and the other his 'albino' twin.

"Thank you for coming!" Knockout bowed to the crowd at the end of the last show of the night.

Megatron and Starscream locked up once the building was empty and smiled at the small cast of outcasts.

"Thank you for another amazing show!" Megatron said arms high as he walked to meet the group in the middle of the building.

"No, we should be thanking you Megatron! You gave us not only a job, but a family as well!" Knockout said.

"Here! Here!" The group called.

"We all were unwanted, unneeded, you gave us a purpose and there is nothing we could do to repay you in full!" the resident 'strong man' Breakdown said walking up behind Knockout. A hand moving to rest on the small foxes shoulder.

Knockout looked up at the male and smiled, he looked back at Megatron "So, same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, get a well earned sleep! All of you!" He paused and looked around, looking up he smiled and called up to the twins "Blurr, Drift! Come on you two, time for bed!" he watched only for a moment at the two who were practicing, his eyes grew wide and he made a harsh move forward, heart stopping as he watched Drift jump to soon.

Eyes followed to where Megatron was looking and moved as quickly as they could to where Drift would fall, ready to catch the white haired child.

Blurr clenched his jaw, dropping from his knees to his toes, catching his brother, tail gripping the bar to support both weights. Claws dug into his twins arm as he heard a crack, "DRIFT!" he said in a panic as he pulled his twin up and swung them over to the end and jumped off, holding his twin close.

"Oh no" Knockout covered his mouth, running up the stairs with Megatron.

Starscream let out a painful breath, tears in his eyes. Having feared the worse.

The 'blind' jaguar went over to Starscream and put his hand on the red heads shoulder "Ya gonna be okay?" he asked.

Starscream nodded "Yeah, thanks Jazz!" he said, his hands still held tightly against his chest, heart threatening to burst from his chest.

Knockout looked over Drift, he had a extensive medical knowledge from having been a runner for a doctor when he was younger. Even at a young age having had the brains to steal a few medical books and read them. "Well, it's only dislocated, lucky!" he chuckled nervously "Now, this will hurt, a lot!" he said grabbing onto Drift's shoulder and arm "Blurr hold him!" he nodded to the wolf.

Blurr nodded and grabbed onto his twin tightly despite Drifts tear filled protests.

Megatron gripped his own shoulder as he heard the loud crack as his sons arm went back into place. After it was all done he picked up Drift and cradled the crying boy close to his chest. "Thank you Knockout!" he said.

The fox smiled and nodded "Sure thing boss! But, Drift shouldn't be doing this until he can move his arm without pain. Meaning Blurr will be off he list as well or we find him a replacement for the time being"

Megatron nodded "I think the public will understand that our acrobats will be on pause for the time being"

Blurr looked over the edge at those below and smiled "Thank you for caring so much about my brother! He's fine!" he called down at them "You spoil us!" he added.  
Starscream chuckled at Blurr's words and shook his head, eyes meeting his sons.

Jazz laughed "You have one hell of a boy there Scream!"

"Tell me about it! Though, I have you all to thank for his change in attitude! It is because of all of this that he is flying so happily!" he watched the trapeze sway from the previous force placed on it. "Though, Blurr is right, you all jumped so fact to react to Drift falling, I did nothing but panic and want to cry" he said.

"No one here will dare blame you! I'm sure we'd all do the same in your position! But he's our little brother! We'll keep him safe!" Breakdown said

"Damn right we will!" the tallest Prime, Ultra Magnus, said with smiled.

"Magnus is right! I may be a tiny attraction but I'll kick all the shins who threaten him!" Bumblebee chuckled. He was three feet tall and no one would ever find him threatening, but that is what made his words a viable threat!

Starscream couldn't help but laugh at the family he had adopted, calling his boys their 'brothers' made him feel more at ease with letting Blurr and Drift continue with this act.

Megatron and Knockout finally returned to the bottom, Knockout insisting on looking over Blurr before they came back down.

Blurr ran up to his mom and hugged him, head resting on the red heads shoulder

"When did you get so tall?" Starscream asked, puffing his cheeks.

"Yesterday!" Blurr laughed.

"Lets head home! I'll make a notice first thing in the morning talking about the act being on hold until further notice." Megatron said with a gentle smile  
...  
End Chapter 3: Runaways  
Up Next: Chapter 4: Circus?!


	5. Circus?!

Showman  
Chapter 4: Circus?!  
...  
Another month passed and despite their twin stars being on hiatus the house remained full.

Knockout looked over Drift and nodded "Healed as he's going to get! You can put him back onto the shows tomorrow"

"Sounds good! People will be happy!" Megatron said rubbing his sons back "I'm sure you're happy about this as well though huh? You've been complaining!" Megatron laughed.

Drift frowned "Not complaining! Just bored!"

"Same thing Drift!" Blurr said sticking his tongue out at his twin from the box he sat on.

"No!" Drift said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Kids, kids, please! You're both overly cute!" Knockout teased.

Starscream rushed into the back stage carrying that mornings paper "Take a look at this!" he said, a cross between excitement and anger in his voice as he tossed the paper on the small table Megatron, Drift and Knockout stood at.

Megatron looked at the article about his museum "The show left me well beyond bored, the owner, Megatron is nothing more then a con man running what could only be called a 'Circus' of Runaway misfits and undesirables." he read aloud. "Well, well, Mr. Sentinel, I suppose you are some highbrow that doesn't know how to smile!" he purred, a smirk pulling at his lips "HEY! TC, Warp!" he called looking up from the table.

The blue and purple twin birds ran over "Yes boss?" TC asked.

"I need you to do me a huge favor! The sign out front, I need you to repaint it to read 'Megatron's Circus'! Can you get this done for me in the next hour?" he asked.  
"Of course boss! We'll get right on it!" Warp said wings fluttering on his back "Lets go ThunderCracker!" he said running off with his twin to fix the sign.

...

The events of the day left Megatron standing center stage showing off his collection of the 'Strange'. Nothing new and nothing he didn't already love.  
The change in name found the house being packed far sooner then normal, and it made him swell with pride that much faster as well.

"Welcome to my Circus! I hope Tonight leaves with you with just as much awe as always! As promised our high flying Albino is healed and back on the rafters! Please, show him how much you missed him!" Megatron smiled largely, taking off his hat and holding it to the sky, looking up with his hat as the lights crossed from him to Drift and Blurr.

The duo bowed as cheers filled the building. Blurr looked to his twin and nodded, both taking off, as the crowd fell silent, watching with bated breath as Drift twisted off the trapeze, spinning four times in mid-air before landing gracefully into the hands of his twin, before they erupted in a loud applause and hollering.

The twins continued their mid-air dance as the other acts took the spot light, a 'blind' jaguar tossed daggers at a dart board, a skimpy dressed white and gold fox tied helplessly to the target, the daggers skill-fully landing around him, never once touching his flesh.

A red fox got the crowd roaring as he sang and danced around, his body twisting and showing off catching the eyes of many and the disgust of those men's wives.  
Knockout gasped and missed a beat of his song as a large male came up and lifted him up with two fingers, the fox angrily looked down at the strong man, "You're weights are over there! I'm not that heavy you jerk!" he hissed.

This made the crowd laugh and hoot more

"What? They love ya! I couldn't help but lift you up to be seen more!" Breakdown teased "Continue to sing!" he offered

Knockout sighed and shook his head, he couldn't help but smirk and chuckled before he started to sing again, carefully moving himself up to stand on the large males hand.

...

After the show, while saying goodbyes to his costumers, Megatron spotted and approached the very man that prompted his name change. "Mr. Sentinel!" He called.  
Sentinel stopped and turned back to Megatron, the cold crisp air showing his displeased sigh as he waited for the silver haired male "Megatron!" he smiled fakely "What can I do for you?" he asked

Megatron smiled and gestured to the sign "I wanted to thank you for the name! I would have never thought of re-branding myself!" he said "Though, I have to say, being a reporter for something you do not enjoy must be degrading for you!" he chuckled "But, I am always looking for advice, if you can think of anything that would bring a smile to your face let me know! I'd love you bring it into my show, just for you!"

Sentinel straighten up, tugging his vest down, he was hardly a half a head shorter then Megatron but it irritated him that anything lower then him was taller then him "Something less low-brow! You're inability to bring in the high-life keeps this place lacking. And it will always lack, until you stop being a conman and actually live honestly" Sentinel said, before turning around and walking away

Megatron bit his tongue and smiled waving at the reporter "Thank you for the advice Mr. Sentinel!" He said before going back inside.

Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned into the now locked door.

"The night didn't seem that rough my love!" Starscream chuckled.

"Yes, well, Sentinel makes any night rough. I despise him." Megatron growled.

Starscream couldn't do anything but laugh at his husband "Come on, lets eat and then round up our family and head home!" he said grabbing onto Megatron's arm and tugging him toward the ticket booth that was locked and shielded from the public.

Megatron purred realizing what his wife was implying and followed him hungrily.

Starscream sat his husband down in the booth and climbed onto him "It's time we got serious my love, there is no more need to play around, I need more of you, twelve years is far to long!" he purred, kissing Megatron roughly on the lips, hips shaking with anticipation.

Megatron grabbed onto his wives ass and pulled him against him, breaking the kiss to attack the tanned neck "Sounds perfect to me!" he said fingers playing with the fabric of his wives cloths before pulling them free of the thin body.

Starscream gasped in pleasure, fingers stumbling a bit before finding the tie and removed it, fingers hardly able to reach the buttons of the vest, desperate to have his husband take him.

Megatron stripped down Starscream and then removed his vest, undoing his shirt just enough to let his body cool. His hands played a beat down Starscream's back before his left hand gripped the firm ass, right hand prepping his wife. Drinking in all the lovely sounds he made.  
"M-Megatron!" Starscream gasped, back arching, hips rocking, trying to get the fingers deeper "P-Please! Oh! I need more! I'm going crazy!" he moaned loudly.  
Megatron licked up Starscream chin as he opened his pants "You sure you can handle more?" He teased, hands leading Starscream's body to rest over his erect member, "Cause I can give you it all!"

"P-Please! Oh, it's been too long~!" he moaned, his nails digging into the exposed chest.  
"Alright, but don't be mad at me if it hurts!" Megatron kissed Starscream hard on the lips as he pulled his fingers free and lowered the red head's hips, thick member sliding into the tight body of the beautiful high-born.

Starscream moaned loudly into the kiss, tongue fighting with Megatron's as his hips moved on their own, bouncing easily, his inner walls clamping and grinding against all of the length inside him. "M-Megatron!" Starscream gasped, drool falling down his chin as his body refused to stop.  
Megatron gripping Starscream's hips tightly, helping the smaller male ride him, his breath becoming labored as he felt his climax quickly approach.  
They hadn't had the chance nor the energy to do this for at least three weeks, both pent up and needing a release, and what better time then when their business was banking them money faster then they could count.

Starscream pushed Megatron over, onto his back as he curved his back, fingers grasping the white shirt, orange eyes looking down at the male, some red hair having fallen free from his hair tie, sticking to his sweat covered temples "M-Megatron I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum~!" he moaned.

"Me too Screamer!" Megatron growled red eyes half lidded as they looked over every inch of the red head above him, stopping for almost to long to watch his member vanish within the perfect body before him. He could never get enough of the sight, the perfectly toned, thin tanned body lifting and falling at a fast pace, Megatron could see every muscle tense and relax as if attached to the moans of their owner, chest heaved with every breath the smaller male took, "Just like that!" he moaned, licking his lips.

Starscream shook his head, rolling his shoulders forward as his grip tightened around the white shirt, he let out a loud moaning cry as fluids gushed from his body.  
Megatron gasped and his nails dug into Starscream's hips as he came as well, fluids filling the red head up. He caught Starscream as the male fell onto him, they panted and cuddled for a few moments, his fingers playing a beat against the panting males back.

Starscream cuddled down into his husband, feeling his body relax fully for the first time in a long while, falling into a gentle sleep.

Megatron pulled free of Starscream and covered the male up in his coat before fixing himself up, slipping his vest on to hide the still drying fluids on his shirt and went to find his sons, letting Starscream rest for a little while before waking him up to head home.

...

The rest of the cast was outback taking in the early winter weather, no one aware of what the ring master and his wife did inside.

"I can't believe we've been doing this for two months now! This is so much fun!" Jazz said, blowing into his hands to warm them.

"It really has!" A tiger said going over, grabbing onto Jazz's hands "Here! Mine are warm!" he said, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

The small group laughed and talked for a little while longer before an angry group of drunks stopped their laughter.

"GO HOME YOU FREAKS!" one of the drunkards yelled. "You are ruining our town!" he continued

Knockout's ear twitched in anger "Excuse me? This is our town too! Most of us were born here!" he hissed.

"LIES! No stupid beasts are born here!" he hiccuped.

"I was!" Blurr said flexing his claws.

"Stupid runt, no one is talking to you!" another man said shoving the kid over "Though, Foxie! Come here! I'll show you what a beast a human can be! OH WAIT! YOU'RE NON-SEX!" He laughed

"Non-Sex? That doesn't even make since you drunkard!" Knockout laughed "Now leave, you're ruining the good mood I was in!"

"No you leave! That's why we're here!" a third man spoke up, moving forward and grabbing onto Knockout's scarf pulling him closer.

Knockout's face twisted in disgust and before he could retaliate Breakdown reached forward, ripping the man away from the fox and tossing him like paper across the alleyway, into his friends

"GO!" he bellowed out.

"W-We'll be back if you don't leave by morning!" The ring leader said, fear in his voice as he carried his friend away, the drunken group leaving the runaways alone.

"Th-Thank you Breakdown" Knockout said grabbing his scarf and fixing it, "Lets go back inside" he said. Knockout's ears folded down, hidden in his hair, tail pressed against the back of his legs.

Megatron walked out to see what the commotion was, but before he could ask he was passed by, his eyes following Knockout before looking down at Drift and Blurr as they went to stand with their father as everyone went back inside.

Breakdown followed closely after the slender fox "Ya gonna be okay?" he asked as he followed Knockout to the small area the fox called 'home'.

Knockout looked up at Breakdown, tears in his eyes "Go away, I don't need your pity!" he hissed.

"Pity? Who said it was pity I felt for you?" the strong man asked

"What else do you call it?" Knockout demanded, a tear falling down his cheek.

Breakdown knelt down and wiped the tear away, taking the chance to kiss the fox "Love" he said.

Knockout's ears stood high on his head and cheeks flushed he was about to speak when a sound prevented him from doing so.

"OOOH~~~~ Breakdown lov's Knockout!" Jazz whistled, the rest of the crew standing behind him, all of them, having been worried for their friend, followed, none expecting this.

"S-Shut up!" Knockout yelled, tossing his pillow at Jazz's face.

Jazz caught the pillow and laughed "Have fun tonight you two!" Jazz teased tossing the pillow back and ran away with everyone else, taking only a second to drop the curtain before he did so.

Knockout pouted and looked up at Breakdown "You're a moron" he said but then smiled, leaning forward, gently kissing Breakdown "I-I may enjoy being near you more then I'd care to admit, though I wont call it love... yet!" he said, lying to even himself. But he couldn't admit it yet.

Breakdown chuckled "I'll take it!" he said gently petting the fox.

...

The next two months saw the small crew get closer and some starting to pair off, Jazz finding himself a match with the stoic Tiger, Prowl, that had joined the crew two weeks after their debut, and Jazz could vouch that the tiger had stripes all over his body! Though the talent of the tiger was not his stripe like tattoos but his ability to hypnotize.

Beyond Jazz and Prowl; the resident bear and the mouse, Bulkhead (Heaviest Man) and BumbleBee (Shortest Man) had found they enjoyed each others company, though no one could say for sure if they were together! The twin mindreading/stagehand Birds ThunderCracker and SkyWarp everyone was sure were together, despite no evidence for or against. Ultra Magnus, the tallest man, had fallen for the snake taming tiger BlueStreak. Jazz's lovely assistant Rodimus, a white-gold fox, and the Fire Eating green Salamander Springer had seemed to be doing more then just flirting, though no one was sure how far they had gotten.

This left the Albino and Wolf twins, they were twelve, so, the they didn't even really understand their own desires!

This would change a few years later when the two turned sixteen and their father would bring home a new addition and they would be introduced a singing power house from another land.

...

End Chapter 4: Circus?!  
Up Next: Chapter 5: Including The Swells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, sorry, that too me far longer then I meant to post this!!!! I have it all written up and just forgot to post it the last few months~ Life got away from me!

**Author's Note:**

> “Break on Though” - “The Greatest Showman”  
> ~ Original Song Written by: Benj Pasek & Justin Paul  
> ~ Original Song Preformed by: Hugh Jackman and Zac Efron
> 
> This is but a mere preview!


End file.
